


Survivor's Guilt

by DaughterOfDungeonBat



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon is a Sandbox and I'm Anakin Skywalker, Clone Trooper Inhibitor Chips (Star Wars), F/M, Sad CC-1010 | Fox, Short One Shot, day 3-agony, discussions of Fives' death, foxiyo week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28437909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfDungeonBat/pseuds/DaughterOfDungeonBat
Summary: When Pantoran Senator Riyo Chuchi hears the revelation of inhibitor chips embedded in the minds of every clone trooper that would have forced them to kill the Jedi, she runs home as quickly as possible.Or, Fox finds out that Fives was right.
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Survivor's Guilt

“He was right.” Fox said as soon as Riyo walked into the apartment. He was standing in the kitchen, white knuckle gripping the edge of the counter, staring at nothing. Riyo’s heart sank. She had hoped, no matter how foolishly, that Fox hadn’t heard the galaxy-shaking news about the clones, about the biochips, about Order 66, all of it.  
  
“Fox-“ She started, dropping her bag by the door without looking where it landed.  
  
“He was right, and I shot him.” Fox repeated, his voice catching on ‘shot.’ Riyo didn’t need to ask who ‘he’ was. The same ‘he’ it always was, who still haunted Fox’s mind as he agonized over every choice he had made and kept him from being able to meet the eyes of many of his brothers and at least one bitter Jedi.  
  
Riyo slowly wrapped her arms around Fox’s waist, resting her cheek between his shoulder blades. He was so tense he was shaking, his teeth grinding audibly. There were a hundred things that Riyo wanted to scream until Fox believed her- that there was no way for him to have known, that he had followed orders to the letter, that Fives had pulled a gun on him, that Anakin Skywalker’s disdain was not a mark of character when that man had trusted Palpatine until the bitter end-  
  
“I’m here, Fox.” She said instead. Fox slammed a hand on the counter suddenly, making Riyo both jump and hope dearly that he hadn’t injured himself.  
  
“Riyo, what if they hadn’t caught the Chancellor? If they hadn’t found out what he was, my brothers would have slaughtered the Jedi and every drop of their blood would have been on my hands!” Fox slumped forward, his head coming to rest on his hands.  
  
Later, there would be tears, and long, difficult talks about the past, the present, and a near future that involved a delicate cranial surgery to remove yet another Kaminoan cruelty.  
  
But for now, there was Fox, and there was Riyo, and the lingering ripples of war.


End file.
